Talk:Pre-Searing checklist
This may be a useful page in and of itself, but perhaps there should be a category "Pre-Searing Missions" for reference? Kathryn Maulhammer :Good point. I added links to the Pre-Searing quest pages. This page is nothing more than a quick reference to compare against your Skills list right before you leave. ::Please don't confused the terminology "missions" and "quests" :) 21:32, 19 Jun 2005 (EST) Just to say "Excellent Page", very useful and a good idea. BlastZ :Thanks from me too, this is a verry good page and this is the page that got me hooked on the wiki. It should be more prominent on the front page. Perhaps a new "block/category" on the main page "New to guild wars? read this first" --Svimes 16:12, 26 November 2005 (UTC) recommended level I dunno, Skuld; depending on your profession combo, even with henchmen, 3 can be kinda tough. Doing the first mission at 3 (and it's certainly easy enough to get there at 3 or 4 right from the start of post) is brutal once you hit the Charr. I generally bail around 5, just so I have an easier time out of the gate. --Nunix 18:27, 13 December 2005 (UTC) Frenzy - (Primary Only) Running a Mo/W toon through pre-searing I was able to acquire this skill at Baradin Estate (methinks from the Duke.) :Changed it. --Fyren 14:53, 29 December 2005 (UTC) ::Gah. That's all I have to say. :P --Nkuvu 14:57, 29 December 2005 (UTC) Added items to checklist I recently added the bit of info about the required ammount of gold for a Xunlai agent storage account, felt that was a good piece of info for any person starting out. Replaced and fixed the wording I had used previously - Pest1lence 11:46, 26 February 2006 (CST) I disagree, I don't think that has a place on this check list. this is not a newbie guide, but a checklist of the things that will effect you later if you miss them in pre-searing. i.e. you have one less skilll point to spend. - NurseMyth Warrior Why are "Warrior Test" and "A New Warrior Trainer" listed, but not the equivalents for other classes? 65.95.233.25 22:46, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :because no one has looked up the equivalents or they dont exist. - Y0_ich_halt 11:42, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::They do exist. All you do is change "Warrior" to another profession name. 65.95.59.218 17:54, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::i deleted them, as i think it's not neccessary to list quests that you will do whatever you are planning in pre-searing. you can't get out without doing "XX test" and "a new XX trainer". all others listed aren't primary quests, so you might forget doing them. - Y0_ich_halt 07:52, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Xunlai Vault? Where exactly in pre-searing do you find the Xunlai? It says on the Xunlai agent page that they do not appear in pre-searing Ascalon. -Io 15:33, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Probably so you can have access to the vault has soon has you go post and not like all those who use to spam ascalon to have 50 gold to open storage.—'├ Aratak ┤' 15:37, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::I honestly don't see how ANYone could leave Pre-Searing without 50 gold. Hell, you get enough just by doing the Bandit Raid quest (or something like that). (T/ ) 04:16, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::And if you manage to not have 50gold, you could just do a quest or 2 and garner your 50 gold. lulz --- -- (s)talkpage 04:17, 2 January 2008 (UTC) charr bags two questions: 1st: are these exclusive to pre searing? 2nd: do we really have to list them here? they don't seem neccessary or handy like e.g. 50g for the vault box or the tapestry shred. - Y0_ich_halt 16:00, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :1: Yes. 2: They're essential for permapres, and you might as well get one since they're basically each worth 600g. On Tapestry Shred: This is not used for anything as of now (and probably never will, unless they throw it in with Gwen in GW:EN) --Gimmethegepgun 16:04, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::600g?? wow... I always use monastery credits, so... ^^ - Y0_ich_halt 17:19, 3 June 2007 (CDT)